Random Poetry
by Poetrywriter16
Summary: Please read, rate and review! :


**Random Poetry!**

A river flowing,

Ever flowing,

As if the oceans,

Were in my eyes;

Of pain,

They come,

Readily rolling,

Ridding me of sadness;

But also of happiness,

They appear,

Letting people see,

My joy;

As they roll,

I realize,

All that matters,

Is that I feel;

Feel the sadness,

Feel the joy,

Feel the pain,

Feel the happiness;

_Feel the tears_

I am

I am a quiet high schooler

I wonder when the bell will ring

I hear everyone packing up to go

I see my GPA fluctuating

I want to learn all I can

I am a quiet high schooler.

I pretend there's no major geometry test next period

I feel like there's a lead weight in my bookbag

I touch the only clean door in the school

I worry that I won't be able to finish my homework

I cry when I get a bad grade

I am a quiet high schooler.

I understand why grades are important

I SAY I'll work as hard as I have to

I dream to have at least a B average

I try to be the best I can

I hope never to fail a subject

I am a quiet high schooler.

Dreams

What is a dream?

is it a thing, and object?

can dreams be counted, or sorted?

are they something that can be stored up and forgotten?

Or is a dream something more?

it is what we cling to for hope,

what brings us up when we are down,

they make us go the extra mile when we've already quit.

Anyone can dream up a dream to dream of,

but a dream is only really a dream

when we stop only dreaming it

and have the strength to see it through.

Winter is like a cold prison

that is as gloomy as night

but spring arrives like the sun

and like light

it brings new life

Dreams

What is a dream?

is it a thing, and object?

can dreams be counted, or sorted?

are they something that can be stored up and forgotten?

Or is a dream something more?

it is what we cling to for hope,

what brings us up when we are down,

they make us go the extra mile when we've already quit.

Anyone can dream up a dream to dream of,

but a dream is only really a dream

when we stop only dreaming it

and have the strength to see it through.

it starts the year like a new bloom.

Springtime is a new bloom, where everything starts new

spring is a light that is oh so bright

the spring months are a bird that lands then flies away again

time in the spring is a sweet candy

spring is a refreshing drink of cold water.

School

a place

for learning things

so many opportunities offered

I'm grateful that I'm here

Music

a beat

notes being played

can come from instruments

everyone likes to listen in

Books

stories told

memories and thoughts

all held in ink

written on bound paper sheets

Chess

mind game

so many pieces

endless plays and strategies

waiting for the winning move

**S**hining in hues of gold

**U**pon the horizon

**N**ever was there such a sight

**R**ising slowly through the clouds

**I**ntensifying every second

**S**unlight quickly spreading

**E**verywhere is the sun seen

**O**mnipresent rays of light illuminate the day

**N**ever seen however in the night

**A**fternoon waiting to come around

**S**urprising is the abundance of life

**P**ressing in all around is the smell of pollen

**R**ed blossoms on a cherry tree

**I**ndividual birds can be heard

**N**ot in any art gallery is the beauty of nature

**G**reen leaves everywhere

**M**idway between day and night

**O**n everyone's mind is the promise of the day

**R**ight as the world is waking up

**N**ever dull is sunrise on a spring morning

Green delicacies hovering over the ground Rising above others in a race to grow. All moist from the nightly drizzle So beautiful and green, Seas of grass grow all day everyday.

**Go to bed at night**

**With nothing to eat.**

**The next morning starving,**

**From no food that night or that morning.**

**Go to the hospital**

**Dreading what's next to come,**

**Go to your room to wait,**

**And nothing to do.**

**Nurses in and out**

**Giving you sleep medicine worse than ear infection liquid.**

**Roll your bed down the hall**

**To the room of torture.**

**Squint from being under the strong lights of the sun**

**The blankets smothering you under their grasp.**

**Get a nose cover**

**While eating cotton candy,**

**You fall under a daze,**

**Then explore the wonderful under land of La La Land.**

**Arise many moons later**

**Muttering in a daze "tea… tea…!" **

**Fall back to La La Land**

**Awakening the next sunrise **

**To a doctors' smelly breath in your face. **

**The I-V poking your skin to release it.**

**You bite your tongue from the duck tape**

**Being scraped from your arm,**

**The tugging and pulling ripping your flesh.**

**Hop out of bed and into the wheelchair**

**Looking like a pirate**

**And ride the roller coaster to the parking deck.**

**Falling back to La La Land in the car,**

**All the while,**

**Knowing you shall return**

**The very next month,**

**For the exact same day,**

**Of yet another surgery.**


End file.
